Nightmare Vs Trish
Soul Calibur Vs Devil May Cry! Demons will run when the blades of Soul Edge and Sparda collide! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Spectres, 0:00-0:32) Nightmare walks through a burnt forest in the middle of the night, the full moon beaming brightly and a few owls flying overhead. In his hands is the mighty Soul Edge, a weapon of unimaginable power. As he approaches a circular clearing within the trees, Soul Edge’s eye begins to move, and the sword begins to glow, almost as if Nightmare has found something. Nightmare: Yes... come to me... complete my being... (Give Me The Night, 0:00-0:12) Suddenly, Nightmare detects something in the darkness, raises his sword, and deflects a blow from Trish, who flies in out of nowhere and attempts to cleave his head off. In her hands is Sparda, a massive sword with an extended blade, glowing a fierce red. Seeing her attack blocked, Trish flips away, and chuckles. Trish: Be a lamb; go gentle on me. Nightmare: What is that power you hold? Trish: Let’s just call it your worst nightmare. Nightmare: Arrogant woman! You will drown in blood and darkness! Trish: Haven’t heard that before. You should have never left the Demon Realm, sweety. Announcer: Unleash Hell! Ready! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Nightmare! Trish! Draw! 60 (Give Me The Night, 0:12-0:23) Nightmare and Trish run at each other and launch powerful swings of their blades. They hit with tremendous force, shaking the ground and scattering red sparks across the ground. Three more times, they clash as such, but Nightmare’s power begins to overwhelm the weaker Trish. To compensate, she backflips over Nightmare’s next swing, lands on his outstretched blade, and kicks him in the face with a high heel. Backflipping off his blade and over his head, Trish slashes him across the back, sweeps a leg under his feet to trip him up, and transforms Sparda from a blade to a scythe in order to impale the back of his neck on an outstretched point as he falls over. 54 With a toss, Trish sends Nightmare flying, puts Sparda away, and pulls out her two guns. She fires several electrically-charged shots at Nightmare, who sticks his clawed hand into the ground to slow his landing. Standing up, he swings Soul Edge and destroys every one of Trish’s bullets. 49 (Let’s Just See, 1:45-2:34) His sword begins to glow, and he stabs it into the ground, releasing a powerful red wave. Trish throws Sparda, and it spins like a tornado, clashing into the wave to stop its advance; the two attacks grind against each other, while Trish runs and picks up her weapon when she sees the engagement going nowhere. 45 She slides under the now-advancing wave, but as soon as she gets up she is hit by a flying kick from Nightmare; the terror then grabs her by the leg as she flies away, and yanks her down to the ground. Raising Soul Edge, Nightmare tries to repeatedly cut Trish, but she manages to roll out of the way barely each time. With a handspring, she gets to her feet and leaves a symbol made of electricity hanging in the air; the trap stuns Nightmare briefly, but he shatters it soon and slashes Trish across the chest, sending her smashing into some trees. 36 Trish ducks under Nightmare’s next attack, which cleaves through the tree, and slices upwards with Sparda. Nightmare grits at the pain, but raises his blade again to do battle. The swords begin to slash at each other once more, each time hitting hard, but this time around Trish is more acrobatic and leaps around the ground and the trees; Nightmare blocks every shot, before Trish flies over him and he suddenly stabs upwards, impaling Trish through the stomach. Slamming her to the ground, Soul Edge glows red with power, and sends Trish flying with a blast of energy that carves through the earth, carrying her to a rocky outcrop which gets reduced to rubble. Nightmare hoists Soul Edge back up, turns, and starts to walk away. 25 The rubble suddenly blows away, and Trish rides out on her motorcycle, headlights beaming harshly in the night. She zooms towards Nightmare, who prepares another giant swing, but Trish leaps off her bike at the last second. It zooms ahead of her on the ground, and while Nightmare’s attack slices it clean in half, she herself avoids it by coming in afterwards and sliding underneath his feet. As the halves of her bike fly to the side and explode, Trish kicks Nightmare upwards into the air, and shoots past him so fast she appears to be a red blur sparkling with electricity. 21 She blitzes past him nearly two dozen more times, each time slicing him with Sparda, until she lands on the ground and Nightmare is still suspended in the air, surrounded by a ring of twenty four electrical sigils. With a wave of her hand, all of them charge and fire beams of lightning towards Nightmare, trapping him in a burning prison of energy. As he suffers, Trish draws Sparda off her back once more, and leaps at the demon, preparing to end him once and for all. With a giant slash, she smashes Nightmare into the ground, where he lands with an explosion that covers the area in ash and smoke. 11 Trish watches keenly, until a red glowing eyeball appears from the smoke. Trish starts to run towards it, but as soon as she moves, the eyeball blinks and a powerful red wave of energy escapes it, instantly dissipating the smoke and shattering all of Trish’s traps, in addition to knocking her back. Nightmare slowly walks towards her, and she swings with all her might at his neck. With one hand, Nightmare brings Soul Edge crashing down, and the two swords lock again with so much power that a red demonic inferno envelops them both. In spite of this, Nightmare still has a hand free. 3'' '''Nightmare': Accept the oblivion of darkness! Nightmare grabs Trish’s head with his free hand, raises her up, and smashes her body to the ground, cracking her skull. 'K.O!!!' (Sibling Showdown, 0:00-0:15) Trish’s hand lets go of Sparda, and Nightmare looks down upon it as it slowly burns like glowing charcoal. Slowly, he grips Soul Edge in both hands, and raises it above his head before bringing it down. (Sibling Showdown, 1:03-1:11]) The moment the blades touch, however, a massive amount of energy is released from Sparda, blowing Nightmare back. As the knight recovers and looks ahead, the sword he previously fought is no longer there. Instead, a towering man with a large sword stands before him: Sparda, the legendary Demon Knight, wielding Force Edge. (Sibling Showdown, 3:40-4:20) Sparda: Malevolent Blade. Your end is nigh, for I have returned. Nightmare: Fool! Tremble in my darkness! Nightmare hoists his sword up, and the ground begins to shake, though Sparta doesn’t budge an inch. Several spots in the ground begin to glow, before red hot embers shoot out of the soil and latch onto Soul Edge’s blade; the missing shards. Nightmare becomes slowly covered in fire, and he lets loose a wave of flames that set fire to all the trees in the area. From out of it, he emerges as Night Terror, donning wings and heavier armour, as well as much more power. Sparda doesn’t flinch, and taps the ground with the tip of his blade. With a bolt of energy coursing through his body, he emerges in his Devil Trigger form; armoured, daunting, and glowing with force. The two stand and face each other as the forest burns around them. Results (Pavor Nocturnus, 0:11) Announcer: This Melee's winner is... Nightmare!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees